1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accessory storage systems, and more specifically it relates to a towel shower caddy for an improved combination apparatus designed to safely, securely, and efficiently store and transport items. The device is primarily comprised of at least one storage container that may hold a towel and other items, may attach above or below a shower head pipe, has a waterproof door which may contain a speaker, a detachable exterior shelf, a detachable hanger system, a support base, a detachable interior shelf and dividing wall, and a collapsible and/or detachable carrying handle.
2. Description of the Related Art, including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98 includes the following documents:
Cabinets with swinging covers U.S. Pat. No. 806,277; Issue date, Dec. 5, 1905,
Tray fastened to shower wall; U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,908; Issue date: Mar. 10, 1959.
Garment hanger attached to shower pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,671; Issue date: Jun. 21, 1960.
Plastic soap tray which hangs from shower pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,374, Issue date: Oct. 23, 1962.
Shower caddy hanging from pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,702; Issue date: May 4, 1965.
Hook or soap dishes attached to shower pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 43,266,764; Issue date: Aug 16, 1966.
Wire caddy with wire bent to fit around shower pipe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,996; Issue date: 1974.
A caddy having a cabinet and suction cups; U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,183; Issue date: 1975.
A wire shelf structure adapted to be supported from a shower arm; U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,811, Issue date: Jun. 14, 1983.
An open rectangular frame with object-storing trays slidably and rotatably mounted in spanning relation between the long sides of the frame, and the same is effective to vertically suspend the frame from a shower nozzle or the like, and thereby contribute to its functioning, as a shower accessory. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,131; Issue date: Sep. 17, 1985.
Wire and plastic shower caddy; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,067; Issue date: Jan. 19, 1993.
A carrying ease assembly is provided with a case defining an enclosed interior, and a collapsible handle assembly disposed within the case. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,428; Issue date: Jul. 11, 1995.
Caddy for soap and hanging razors; U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,105; Issue date: Apr. 15, 1997.
A safe cordless telephone with a hands-free speakerphone is provided for use in showers or when taking a bath. The user-friendly cordless telephone can be readily attached and removed from any portion of the shower/bath unit, including a shower wall, door, sliding panel, towel rack, bracket, holder, or shower head pipe. The shower speaker telephone can also have a radio, intercom, clock., and a display window to display the telephone numbers of outgoing and/or incoming telephone calls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,015; Issue date: Sep. 2, 1997.
A shower caddy for holding personal care articles including containers of preparations such as shampoo, hair conditioner, lotions, toothpaste and the like, and items such as shavers, toothbrushes and combs, includes a frame having generally vertically disposed structural elements, at lea ne and preferably two transversely disposed shelves, and a mirror, U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,790; Issue date: Jun. 24, 2003.